


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: In a random moment during research, Natalie notices how huge Sam's hands are.





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo, this fills the square "Handholding".

“Jesus, they’re huge.”

Sam fumbled the book as Natalie handed it to him, and it fell to the floor of his room with a hard _smack_.

He leaned over from his desk and picked up the small tome. At least, in his hand, the book appeared small. But for most folks, it would seem a normal sized hardcover, unwieldly in one hand, but fine for two hands or in a lap. “What did you say?

“Your hands,” Natalie muttered as she leaned from his bed and held one of hers up to his holding the book. “They’re… Christ, they’re massive.”

“Oh.” His mouth dried and his tongue thickened, ungainly as the sudden warmth of her fingers enveloped his. “I… yeah, I uh—I suppose. They’re kinda like the rest of me. Big and clumsy.”

Pink. He had never seen her cheeks so bright with color before. But then the implications of what he had said sank in and that familiar sting prickled the nape of his neck. Her fingers teased at his, at the back of his hand, his wrist. He imagined she had not intended to touch him so, but it wasn’t the first time they had connected in such a away. And if Sam had any say, it would be far from the last.

He returned the book to his desk, then held his hand out to her, palm up and fingers splayed. Excitement brightened her face with a giddy smile as Natalie grasped his hand in both of hers and wrenched it to her within in an inch of her face. Sam lurched over the arm of his chair, but smiled all the same, her enthusiasm endearing.

“How? I can't imagine having hands this big,” she mused as she traced the grooves in his skin. “Can you palm a basketball?” she asked.

Sam nodded. “I can. I throw a sixteen-pound bowling ball, too. But I haven’t played either sport in years.”

A bewildered shake of her head dislodged her hair from behind her ear. “I can't even fathom that. What else can you do?”

“Plenty of things,” he started as he took one of her hands in his. “But nothing like you can do.” With the tips of his fingers, he traced each part of her hand as he spoke. “Nimble fingers, narrow palms, thin wrists. You fit anywhere and are so precise. I envy that.”

He swore her blue eyes glowed in the lamplight, wide and full of wonder as she looked up to him. “Sometimes I wish I had the strength instead.”

“It's overrated,” he said. “Takes a lot of work to control it.”

“But you do. I've felt it,” she stated with a nod as she prodded his palm.

He had to take the chance, lest it eat him alive with regret. He slid his chair around to sit before her, his knees parted wide for hers. “I guess I do,” he started as he curled the stray wave of her black hair behind her ear. “Yeah, you’re right. I am intimately familiar with my own strength.”

Natalie froze under his touch as his fingers slipped into her hair at the nape of her neck. “It’s impressive,” she sighed as her eyes flicked to his lips and she licked her own. “I appreciate the… self-awareness.”

“Thanks,” he said through a laugh as he averted his gaze as he took her hand in his. “I know you enjoy the work we've been doing here,” he added as he lifted her hand. “How does it feel?”

“Great,” she sighed longingly, then shook her head. “I mean, better. It feels much better.” She paused as she averted her gaze with a breath. “Your massages are… they're good. Very… good.”

His imagination ran wild as he withdrew his hand from her hair, for he swore that Natalie ever so slightly turned into his palm. With both hands, he held her left and spread her fingers to smooth the muscles of her palm. His thumbs rolled over the knots and ropes, easing them to release, and Natalie all but melted. “Good?”

“Mhm,” she replied with a nod, her eyes rolled closed and shoulders relaxed.

“Are you falling asleep?” he asked.

She bit her bottom lip as she squirmed between his knees. “Nope.”

With her relaxed posture, rosy cheeks, and deep breaths, Sam understood. He almost stopped as that realization took hold, but a little voice in the back of his mind urged him on. He wanted to see the end of it, see if it would play out like he imagined. Like he hoped.

Sam took her free hand in his and pulled her into his lap. Natalie required little convincing, straddling his hips and pressed flush to his chest. When their lips met, he threaded his fingers with hers, intent on keeping her in his grasp. Natalie obliged him as she tightened her grip with equal insistence.

And then she moaned. More of a whimper, she sighed into him with a roll of her hips, grinding against the bulge in his pants as if to demand more. More than happy to oblige her, Sam teased the backs of her hands with his fingertips, and all manner of responses emanated from her; a squeeze from her hands, a deeper kiss, another firm roll of her hips. Sam succumbed to the torrential onslaught of her lust and committed to his course.  He tore his hands from hers for a moment, grasped her by her ass, and lurched for his bed. Their kiss broke apart as Natalie bounced upon the mattress, her chest heaving for breath as she stared into his eyes.

It was a gamble. They had yet to discuss preferences. But given the risks he'd taken up to that point, it had to be a safe bet. Sam gathered her hands once more, lifted them over her head, and with great care, he leaned into her.

Natalie, bless her heart, lay back on his bed without protest, and as she came to rest, Sam pinned her there, fingers wrapped around her wrists. A cursory glance found her smile, a small quirk at the corner of her lips, one he had caught so many times before.

“Is this the part where I struggle against you and you keep me pinned down?” she asked.

His grip eased and slipped into her hands once more. “Only if you want to,” he replied, then placed his lips ever so gently on hers. She returned that kiss with a buck of her hips, and Sam settled between her spread thighs with a smooth roll of his own.

All the while, he held her hands, and Natalie moaned repeatedly, muted against his lips as she rolled into him. As much as Sam wanted to keep hold of her, he wanted more, and so, he parted from her but not without an order. “Keep your hands up there.”

She nodded as he released her, hands remaining above her head. With haste, he unfastened her pants and stripped them to her ankles along with her underwear. To himself, he did the same, no flourish of his cock, no long, lurid gazes, no time wasted. Between her thighs, he angled himself into her, his shaft grasped in one hand, and as her wet cunt enveloped him, they moaned together, hear soprano accompanied his deep baritone.

Completely consumed, Sam returned his hands to hers, fingers threaded and palms enveloped. Short quick thrusts started them off until he elongated his strokes, and try as he might to hold back, a desperate whimper fell from his lips. Natalie caught him with a kiss, hard and greedy as her tongue dove into his mouth. He struggled to keep up, to maintain focus, but the sudden coupling aroused him beyond anything he could control. In only a few minutes, his orgasm threatened release and he hoped Natalie was not far behind.

The words burst from his lips as he parted from their kiss. “Fuck, Natalie, I'm so close.”

Her long moan pitched in time with his thrusts, and her own hips rocked to meet his. “Come, Sam, I wanna feel you.”

The warmth spread from his aching sack at her command, and a long hard flex of his cock filled her with his cum. Sam growled into her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Aftershocks pulsed through his hips and into his groin, echoed by subtle twitches his cock, and Natalie moaned in the wake of his release.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered as he rose.

Natalie shook her head as she writhed against him. “Don’t apologize, that was fucking great. But... ”

Without another word, Sam released her hands and dropped to his knees. Between her thighs he settled, lips inches from hers. Cum oozed from her cunt, and Sam licked his lips in anticipation. He looked up to find Natalie’s eyes wide, her jaw slack, and breasts heaving with rapid breath.

The thought occurred to him in a moment of inspiration. Sam reached up to her, hands stretched and fingers grasping. Natalie’s hands meet his with a lacing of fingers, slotted together as though pieces of a puzzle, and Sam hummed his pleasure through his nose.

A devious grin spread across his lips as tightened his grip, and Natalie struggled against him. When she settled, defeated, he neared her sopping flesh, lips brushing hers as he spoke.

“Ready?”


End file.
